In The Dark
by ZydrateAddiction12
Summary: Hermione needs to let loose; rated high T. rating is subject to change if i decide to add smut, so i'll leave it as in-progress but consider it done for now. AU where there is no magic
1. Dancing In The Dark

Hermione could feel the club's bass pumping through her. From the soles of her shoes to the top of her head, the music flowed through her, making her body thrum with an energy she had never felt before. Normally, she'd be at home studying for some sort of exam or just for fun ,but tonight she felt the need to dance and let loose. Sweat beaded on her forehead and ran in rivulets down her back, but she didn't care. She just wanted to dance. Halfway through another song Hermione had never heard (club music wasn't usually her choice of music), she felt a pair of narrow hips grind into her own from behind. She whipped around, a frown on her face. Through the strobe lights, she made out the face of an attractive man.

Surprisingly attractive, Hermione thinks. His slate grey eyes are lined in black kohl, which would look ridiculous on anybody else, but he makes it work. His hair -she can't tell the color- has a vibrant red streak and is messily thrown in a ponytail. His clothes aren't that outlandish, considering what everyone else is wearing. He's got a slim build, but he looks like he's got some muscle on him. All in all, an attractive man, Hermione thinks to herself.

He smirked, and roughly turned her back around. She didn't protest. Letting loose feels good, she thought. She grinds back against his hips and feels a tiny thrill shoot through her. The music pumped loudly through the club, sending shivers through Hermione's body. She winded her arm around mystery man's neck, grabbing onto the ponytail there. She felt his smile against her neck. His stubble scratched her cheek and she felt his tongue on her neck. Normally she wouldn't stand for it, but tonight she didn't care. She tilted her head to give him more access.

Mystery Man bit her neck and turned her to face him. His eyes stared into hers. Hermione suddenly felt shy; she looked away, only to have his fingers on her chin, making her look at him. His hands found their way to her hips, and he ground their hips together. She could feel a familiar heat gather in her stomach. She threw her arms around his neck and smiled. This is the best, Hermione thought.

The music pumped through the club, igniting their bodies with fire and electricity. They danced together and it was like nothing else existed. Just them, the music, and the _delicious_ friction between them. She could feel Mystery Man's fingers tightly grabbing her hips, grinding her closer and closer. She could feel his partial erection through his pants and she gasped.

"Do you feel that, love?" he grunted into her ear. Hermione moaned and pushed herself even closer to this Mystery Man, wantonly grinding herself on him. He roughly pulled her face up to his and attacked her mouth. The kiss was teeth and tongue and Hermione's moans. The Mystery Man had a full on erection now, and Hermione could feel it. Hot, and hard, and pressed in just the right spot.

"Give me _more_." Hermione purred in his ear. That was all the consent the Mystery Man needed. He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her through the sweaty throng of dancers on the floor. Hermione felt a fluttering in her stomach and heat between her legs at the prospect of fucking this man. Despite not knowing his name or anything substantial about him, Hermione felt almost completely at ease with him. Almost. He had an air of danger around him and normally she'd steer clear of anything that remotely resembled how she felt around him, but tonight... Tonight she just didn't care.

As soon as they exited the club, the Mystery Man slammed her against the wall. Hermione's back collided roughly with the wall and she cried out. The Mystery Man took this opportunity to cover her mouth with his. She bit his lip, drawing just a small amount of blood. The Mystery Man cursed and ground his pelvis into hers causing her back to scrape against the brick wall. Hermione moaned loudly and her arms flew around his neck. She just needed more of that _delicious_ friction.

Mystery Man's hands found their way to Hermione's breasts. Squeezing and kneading, eliciting mewls and small whimpers out of Hermione's kiss bruised mouth. He smirked and bent down, licking her neck and tasted the saline tinge of sweat. Hermione swung a leg over his hip and bit his neck, soothing the sting with her tongue. "You're a feisty little minx, aren't you lovely?" he groaned out. Hermione moaned her approval.

"You have no idea." she whispered, smirking. He growled and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"I'd love to find out, pretty." he whispered in her ear, biting the lobe. Hermione moaned in mixed pain and attacked her lips again and she ground her hips into his. He started to unbuckle his pants, and Hermione stopped him.

"Not here," she whispered through her kiss bruised lips. "My place." She said. Mystery Man smirked and did his pants back up.

"Lead on, beautiful." Hermione giggled breathlessly. _Am I really doing this?_ She glanced behind her, and sure enough, Mystery Man was following her, his eyes glued to her ass.

 _You bet I am._

Her mind was made up, and she was bringing him home with her, consequences be damned.

* * *

 _oooookaaaaay sooooooo... it's been a **really** long time since i've posted (or had the inspiration to even write anything) and this has been sitting unfinished in my drafts for forEVER. i decided to finish it. here it is. Lemme know if you enjoyed it! if you're a fan of my other unfinished works i want you to know that i have not forgotten them and i'm really trying to put together some ideas but i just haven't had the inspiration to finish them. i may just take them down completely and start fresh. pm me if you wanna chat about it! :)) xoxo -Z_


	2. Let My Hands Do What They Want

Hermione fumbled with the keys to her apartment. She could feel Scabior's hands rubbing her neck and back, making her shiver with anticipation. She felt him move her hair to the side and lick a hot line up to her ear. Hermione moaned and dropped the keys. He chuckled in her ear.

"Something wrong, lovely?"

"You're distracting me." She replied testily.

"Am I?" He intoned, sucking on her ear lobe. Hermione shivered and leaned back into his firm chest. His hands wandered from her shoulders to the front of her chest. One hand cupped her neck and the other grazed over her breast, thumb ghosting over a nipple.

"I, uh, I neeeeed m-my keys. The door-" she stammered. He turned her around and she finally got a good look at him. His features were delicate, almost feminine looking. His eyes were framed by long eyelashes, lined with smudged kohl. It accentuated his grey eyes. His nose was long and straight. His lips were thin, but not overly so and they were curved into a dangerous smirk. Hermione trembled slightly. She glanced down at her keys; they had fallen between his shoes. Something he was keenly aware of.

"Alright lovely. Get them." He challenged. Hermione, not one to back away from a challenge, steeled herself with a deep breath and ducked down slowly between his legs, keeping eye contact. His eyes glazed over. "Ahh, a man could get used to a sight like that." he said. His tone was lascivious, and full of unspoken promises about what was to come.

He brought a hand up from his side to tangle in her curly hair. His long fingers massaged her scalp and she felt a blush tinge her cheeks. Hermione swiped her keys off the floor and rose quickly and he was on her. Electricity crackled between them when his lips touched hers again. Hermione could swear she felt a shock.

 _'He's an extraordinary kisser,'_ she thought as she moaned. _'He tastes like cigarettes and whiskey.'_ She gasped into his mouth when the hand not tangled in her hair traveled down her body and firmly palmed her crotch through her jeans. _Oh god_

"Now, lovely," he breathed, pulling away from her lips. "Are you gonna open this door, or am I gonna have to fuck you in the hallway? I assure you, I have no problem with the latter." His fingertips dug into her hips; Hermione knew it would bruise later.

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "Let me just.. I'll open the um, yes. Hang on." The door opened with a click. She felt two strong hands lead her forwards into her apartment. The door slammed shut. Hermione suddenly felt shy. She usually didn't invite anybody into her apartment, epecially strange men she met in a seedy club. Not that she ever went to clubs in the first place, much preferring the company of her books.

"So, uh. This is it. Bathroom through there," she motioned vaguely to the left. "My room is through there. I have a roommate, but she's never here."

"So, we're all alone tonight?"

Hermione nodded mutely. She shook a little at his voice so close to her ear. He turned her around to face him and he pulled her close so their bodies were flush. His hands moved up from her waist to rest on either side of her face, pulling her in for a surprisingly tender kiss.

"Hey," he whispered, "look at me." he said, his tone almost authoritative. She raised her eyes from his lips to his eyes and stared him down trying to push away her nerves. _Nerves? I'm Hermione Granger! I'm not afraid of some man._

Scabior smirked as if he could read her thoughts. She smiled a little, her hands coming to rest on his. With one final steeling breath, she closed the distance between them, molding her lips and body to his. Her arms wound around his neck, tugging the messy ponytail at the nape of his neck free. His hands traveled down her body resting at the hem of her flimsy shirt.

Hermione broke the kiss breathing heavily. She tugged her shirt up over her head. Hermione was suddenly glad she had worn her best bra. She had bought it at her roommate Lavender's insistence.

 _"You never know!" Lavender had squealed when they found it. "You might find someone who could replace those dusty old books!" Hermione fingered the tiny gemstone in the middle._

 _"It is a very nice bra. I'll never wear it though." Hermione sighed._

 _"So? Buy it anyway! You never buy yourself anything actually fun." Lavender said. "Besides, it's a self fulfilling prophecy." She said matter of factly._

 _"What?" Hermione snapped at Lavender giving her a severe look._

 _"I'm just saying that maybe the reason you don't bring guys home is because you don't buy fun bras."_

 _"How does my bra dictate whether or not I bring a man home?" Hermione questioned._

 _"It's an attitude thing, probably. You feel sexier when you have on a sexy bra. Not those boring white or nude ones you usually wear." Lavender said flippantly._

 _"There's nothing wrong with sensible bras." Hermione defended._

 _"That's the problem. You're waaay too sensible for your own good." Lavender laughed._

Hermione didn't think Lavender would still call her sensible after she tells her this. Scabior had quickly rid her of her shirt and she heard it land somewhere on the floor beside her. Hermione shivered at the sudden chill. His fingertips trailed up her spine, stopping at the clasp on her bra. He popped it open expertly and her bra fell away in the same fashion as her shirt, leaving her torso bare to his appraising eyes.

"So lovely," he whispered appreciatively. His hand cupped one breast firmly and his thumb trailed over her nipple sending small shockwaves down to her thighs where a surprising amount of wetness had gathered. Hermione didn't consider herself a sexual person in general and she was surprised how much his ministrations were affecting her. It's not like she was a prude, but she'd never felt what Lavender called ' _an insane, animal attraction_ ' to someone. There was a time, once, when she'd thought maybe Ron... but he made it clear he wasn't interested. When Hermione felt Scabior's hot mouth on her nipple, she was yanked from her thoughts and, embarrassingly, she moaned loud and long. She felt him smirk.

"That's it, beautiful. Make some noise for me." His stubble scratched her chest, not unpleasantly and Hermione moaned again, her hands coming to tangle in his hair.

Scabior's fingers deftly worked on her other nipple, teasing it into a rounded peak, sending shivers down her spine and heat to her core. Her hand fisted tightly in his hair, dragging him back up to her mouth. She kissed him sloppily. His hands made their way down to her jeans, working the button until it popped open. Hermione reluctantly pulled away from his lips.

"My room. Now." She demanded. He quirked an eyebrow and motioned for her to lead the way. Hermione had to will herself not to run to her bedroom, trying to maintain a cool air about her. Like this was something she did often. She could feel his hands on her hips, almost guiding her to the bed. Like even though he was letting her lead him, he was still in control. Hermione shivered. His hands were warm. She turned around and kissed him, letting her tongue explore his lips. She felt her knees hit her bed. Scabior pulled away and smirked before pushing her back onto the bed unceremoniously.

He eyed her up and down and Hermione felt the strange urge to cover herself, but she willed the urge away almost daring him to find something wrong with her. He slipped out of his clothes effortlessly, never breaking eye contact with her. She felt like the prey of some big cat that was about to be devoured. Hermione's eyes roamed over his body, taking in his toned physique and sparse body hair. Her eyes made their way down, down, down-

" _Oh my god,"_ she whispered. He was impressive. Hard and long, he stroked himself. Hermione felt her cheeks go scarlet.

"Look at me, love." Scabior commanded. "Take off your pants." She felt herself obey him, almost hypnotized by the sight of him stroking himself. Only once she was laid bare before him did he move towards her on the bed. She felt his heat sear her skin and she gasped when his length laid against her thigh. His hands roamed her body, from her breasts to her stomach to between her legs where he found her slick with want. Scabior groaned at her wet heat on his hand. Hermione moaned as he fingered her, grinding against his hand, _dying_ for more of that delicious friction.

"You're so wet for me, lovely." she could barely make out his words she was so turned on. He peppered kisses down her body, on her breasts and down her stomach until he came to rest between her thighs. Hermione shivered in anticipation. Scabior's tongue darted out licking her thigh. "You taste as good as you look," he murmured against her thigh. Hermione's hips bucked. "Oooh, eager are we?"

"Shut up, and _do something, dammit!_ " Hermione growled. Just as she was about to call this whole thing off, his mouth descended on her clit and all the tension in her body was gone. She could only feel the heat of his mouth on her. She couldn't think, which was rare for her. Usually her brain was going a mile a minute, but now it was blissfully empty. All she could think about was Scabior. Specifically, his mouth on her clit. She could feel a different kind of tension building in her lower abdomen. Hermione's legs began to twitch.

"Ah, ahhhh, S-Scabior, I'm-I'm gonna-" Hermione moaned. Scabior pulled away. Hermione whined. "Why did you stop?!" she snapped. Scabior chuckled and kissed his way up her body, stopping to nibble on her breast.

"You can't come until I say so." He stated.

"What?"

"Not. Until. I. Say. So." Scabior looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" Hermione blinked. _Strange question for a hook-up._

"Okay. Okay, yes. I do. I trust you." Hermione almost felt like that was true.

"Then lay back." He quirked an eyebrow at her, grinning wolfishly. Hermione felt like she was about to be devoured by him. Strangely though, she didn't really care. Scabior kissed her neck and Hermione felt herself let go of the last of her reservations and just feel. His body lowered until they were pressed against each other, his hands holding her hips. He placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed into her.

Hermione moaned at the feeling of him inside her. All too soon, he pulled out only to enter her again, faster this time. Scabior cursed quietly, feeling her walls contract tightly on his cock. Hermione's fingernails dug into his back. She moaned loudly. "Ohh, god. Faster." she whispered. Scabior thrust deeply, wrenching a cry out of her. He pulled out again and thrust deeper. The only sounds were Hermione's moaning and Scabior's low cursing.

"Fuck, lovely. You're so tight. So wet for me. Tell me how bad you want it." He murmured lowly into her ear. Hermione felt goosebumps.

"I..." Hermione moaned again. "I-Oh, you feel so good. You feel so good. God, just please shut up and fuck me." Scabior could feel her walls twitch on his cock.

"As you wish, lovely."

The pace was almost too much for Hermione. It was fast and deep and Hermione could feel him from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes. She could feel her lower body tensing and she felt a coil tightening in her abdomen. "Oh, god, just like that, don't stop" she whispered. "Don't stop."

Scabior kept up the pace, feeling himself starting to come apart. "Come for me, lovely. Come." He murmured raggedly.

That was all it took, and Hermione felt the coil in her abdomen snap. Her breath came in short gasps and she felt her entire body jerk violently. Scabior thrust one more time before pulling out and spilling all over her stomach. He moaned loudly, shaking from his orgasm. He rolled over beside her on the bed.

Hermione grabbed an edge of her blanket and discreetly wiped his cum off of her stomach. She rolled over and watched Scabior as he got up. He retrieved his pants off the floor and yanked them on.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked quietly.

"You knew what this was, lovely. I'm not gonna cuddle with you or hold you until you fall asleep. We're not gonna wake up in the morning and have a cup of tea over breakfast." He said, shrugging. Hermione recoiled and got out of bed, pulling on a shirt.

"Fine. Go, then." Hermione crossed her arms.

Scabior sighed. "Look, I'm not a nice guy. I know that and you know that. Don't make me out to be the bad guy here."

"Well... Can we do this again sometime?" Hermione ventured.

Scabior thought for a moment. _She's a great lay and she's gorgeous._ "Yeah. Alright."

Hermione felt her heart quicken for a moment. "Alright." She smiled and quickly scribbled her number down on a piece of paper she had lying on her night stand and shoved it in his hand. "Lock the door on your way out." Scabior winked and pocketed her number.

"I'll be seein' you, lovely."

Hermione knew that he was right.

 _so i finally did it. i finally posted the second chapter; this could be a ongoing work, i just don't know yet. it was surprisingly hard to write the smut lol. i guess i'm just out of practice writing. let me know if you liked it, or if you didn't like it, or if you want more or not. :))))) -z_


End file.
